


That’s Doctor, To You

by honeyfarm



Category: Mock Trial - Fandom, pa mock trial 2021
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, FUCK, Toni moore is a pillow princess, ahhhh, chris is a top but we been knew, fight me, if you know me no you don’t, toni Moore has internalized homophobia, why, why am i like this, yes i’m writing mock trail fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/pseuds/honeyfarm
Summary: CW - internalized homophobia, suggestive contentDr Toni Moore. The name that had haunted Chris every day and night for 15 years. But, now she was back, and just as obnoxious than ever.
Relationships: Toni Moore/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	That’s Doctor, To You

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me, no you don’t❤️
> 
> dedicated to the toni moore of my team🤧

Dr Toni Moore. The name that had haunted Chris every day and night for 15 years. But, now she was back, and just as obnoxious than ever.   
Chris couldn’t believe what she was hearing as Toni blabbered on her direct. Those test strips were flawed and not conclusive. And Chris was the one who had had her medical license suspended? Unbelievable.   
Of course Chris would be assuring her crossing lawyer that she didn’t hold a grudge against Toni - that she was here for purely scientific purposes. But it wasn’t true. Truth was, Chris wanted to see Toni burn.   
Chris hated everything about her. Those bright, shining eyes...that glorious hair...that smug smirk. Fuck, that smirk. Chris wanted to kiss it right off her fucking lips. Wait what- kiss? No that’s not right.   
Slap. Chris wanted to slap that smirk off her lips. That’s what she meant to think.   
It took everything Chris had not to publicly glare at Toni. She had to at least wait until after the trial to curse her out.   
In the next hour or so, Chris had nearly sworn on cross more times than she could count. All of the swears being directed towards one Dr Toni Moore. 

~~~

Chris saw Toni standing with Max in the corner, talking. As she got closer, she could hear what they were talking about.   
“That Chris is a disaster! Did you know that she’s a-“ Toni lowered her voice, “lesbian.”  
Max was visibly uncomfortable. “Uh- yeah- George was gay...Ash was his boyfriend; Nick was his ex-“  
“Oh.../oh/,” Toni said awkwardly, clearing her throat. “Ah- speak of the devil!” she said, gesturing to Chris as she approached. “I was just talking about you, Ms Redfield.”  
Chris scoffed. “That’s /Doctor/ Redfield to you, /Toni/.”  
“Oh- yes- of course,” Toni said, her signature fake grin plastered onto her face.   
Chris rolled her eyes. “Come with me,” she said. “We have shit to talk about.”  
“What ever are you talking about Ms Redfield?”  
Chris practically growled, grabbing Toni’s wrist and tugging her to the women’s bathroom. 

“Careful!” Toni reprimanded, tugging her wrist away. “This bracelet is new! My boyfriend gave it to me,” she said, sounding proud.   
Chris rolled her eyes. “I don’t give a damn. Does your boyfriend know that you’re a bitch?”  
“Only time I’m a bitch is in bed,” Toni said, crossing her arms and smirking. 

Fuck it. Chris pushed Toni against the wall, kissing her hard. Much to her pleasant surprise, Toni kissed back with the same anger. Hate sex it was then. 

“Ms Redfield-“ Toni managed to get out between heavy pants, eyes wide with lust and anger.   
“What did you just call me?” Chris questioned, hand sliding up Toni’s skirt as she undid her own tie.   
Toni’s face flushed. “Doctor-“ she corrected herself.  
“That’s right,” Chris said, kissing her again. 

~~~

“Hey, Toni?” Chris panted out, holding Toni’s naked body to her own.   
“Yeah-?” Toni answered, looking over to Chris.   
“Why did you turn me in? And only me in? You knew damn well that I only made one of those mistakes.”  
Toni sighed heavily, looking away.   
“I...I don’t actually have a boyfriend, Chris...”  
“Yeah, no shit. You’re too damn annoying to get a boyfriend.”  
“Shut up!” Toni giggled out. “I- I liked you, Chris,” she said, voice going serious once more. “I liked you, and I hated that I liked you. I didn’t know what else to do.”  
Chris smiled softly. “That’s all? And here I thought you just didn’t want my lesbianism poisoning your test strips.”  
“Well- the test strips don’t test for lesbianism. It would go beyond the limitations-“  
“You knew that your test was inconclusive!” Chris gasped out.  
Toni just winked, cuddling into Chris’ side. “You know, Dr Redfield, you aren’t half bad...dinner? On me?”  
Chris smiled. “Sure. Why the hell not?”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i play Chris? 👁👁


End file.
